Crystal Hearts
by RosePetalsJar
Summary: The Doctor takes River on a special tour, but is interrupted by Martha and Mickey. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Dr. Who fanfiction, so I hope there aren't any mistakes. This chapter is just Doctor/ River, but Martha and Mickey are going to come into it soon. Hope you enjoy reading it! And, please review :)**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Dr. Who :)**

* * *

The Doctor landed the TARDIS smoothly, outside River's cell. He tightened his bow tie, and half-walked, half-ran, to the doors of his vehicle. He had planned a magical mystery tour of the galaxy for her. Taking a deep breath, he opened the blue doors. "River, sweetie, I'm here!" he grinned, excited to see her. It was great travelling with Amy and Rory, it really was, but sometimes...they were just a bit to much like a married couple, with their bickering and all. He reminded himself that he was now married to River, but her insults still made his two hearts miss a beat instead. "River?!" he asked, slightly concerned, stepping out. The Doctor peered into the dark cell, but he couldn't see anything. Maybe she'd finished her sentence...maybe...but he was sure he'd set the date for..."Looking for me, sweetie?". The Doctor turned round to see River Song, leaning against the doors of the TARDIS. She laughed, as he looked at her confused - how did she manage to get out? "Hello, my dear," he smiled.

"Hello, sweetie," she said. The Doctor offered his arm to her, and she gladly took it, as he led her inside. "So where are you?" she asked. He took his blue diary of one of the control panels, and they began comparing their diaries. They were both married (to each other), although River was closer to their wedding than he. He fiddled a few dials on the TARDIS, before turning back to his wife. "So, River, how about a magical mystery tour through time and space?" he beamed.

"Sounds like fun to me," she replied. Dramatically, he pulled one of the lever's to his right, expecting the engine to whir into action. The bright lights in the TARDIS were suddenly replaced with a purple glow from the bulbs. River bit back a laugh, whilst the doctor blushed and began searching for the mystery setting. She put her hand on his shoulder, leant in front of him and flicked a switch. "I knew that," he insisted, a little embarrassed.

"Course you did, honey,".She walked round to the other side of the centre of the TARDIS, fiddling with some of the buttons. The Doctor looked up and admired her. She was wearing skinny jeans, and a green blouse, which seemed to emphasise the sparkle in her eyes. She felt his eyes on her and looked up into his gaze. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing,". She raised her eyebrows. He was a rubbish liar. "Don't you think we should consummate our marriage?" she enquired, coolly.

"What do you mean?" he said sighed.

"Didn't your mother teach you about the birds and the bees?".

"Oh...Oh, that! You mean, you and me and..." he blabbered.

"Never mind. Just tell me when you're ready, sweetie," she said sadly, and kissed him on his cheek as she walked past. The Doctor nodded; a bit annoyed with himself. Abruptly, the TARDIS beeped, alerting him they were about to land. "Well, here we go, then..." he paused. He thought he heard a ringing. "Can you hear that?" he asked River. She nodded. He listened again, then hurried down the stairs, getting closer. The Doctor kicked around in the random items, until he found the phone. He paused a second before answering. "Hello,".

"Is that you, Doctor?" the voice challenged.

"Yes, it's me. What do I owe the pleasure?".

"I'll explain when you get here," they replied.

"Well, I'll see you soon...Martha," the Doctor answered, before rushing upstairs.

"What is it?" River asked.

"I'm afraid we're going to have to stop our little adventure tour, someone needs me. Somebody I used to travel with. Doctor turned alien hunter," he said excitedly.

"Well, we'd better go see why they need you then" she paused. "I'd quite like to meet one of your other companions,".

"You'll love Martha, don't worry!" he promised. He placed the phone in a slot and ordered the TARDIS to follow the signal. "That reminds me. I've got a present for you," River said. She put her hand in her pocket, and pulled out a small blue box - TARDIS blue obviously. He smirked. Getting presents was one of his favourite things, after fish custard. She handed it to him and he shook it, trying to guess what was inside. River rolled her eyes. Slowly, he opened it. His face fell."Don't you like it?" she joked.

"A normal tie? Really, River?" he said, unable to keep the disappointment from his voice. She sighed, and before he could do anything, removed his beloved bow tie. She replaced it with the tie she had brought him: which was red with small orange fishes on it. "No! Not my bow-tie, normal ties are boring, bow-ties are...".

"Bow-ties are cool, yes, I know sweetie," she finished for him. "Anyway, I think this looks hot," she purred.

"Really?".

"Really," she replied, before reaching up to kiss him. Although he was surprised, he responded shyly - he could never get used to this, he thought. As the TARDIS landed, River pulled back. "Come on," she smiled, noticing that he couldn't look her in the eye. She grabbed his hand, and pulled him over to the TARDIS doors...

* * *

**To be continued! Please review :)Thanks for reading and sorry for any mistakes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the review, the favourites and the followers! Hope you enjoy this chapter, and I apologise for any mistakes, because I'm rubbish at proof-reading. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor who :(**

* * *

He opened the TARDIS door, to reveal a grey narrow street, with graffiti on some of the bricks. River followed him out; hand hovering above her gun - just in case. Rain drizzled down from the equally miserable sky. A woman stepped towards them, out of the shadows, followed by a man. "Doctor! Doctor? Who are you?! What have you done with the Doctor?" she asked angrily, her gaze darting between them both.

"Martha Jones! Good to see you again. Ah, look at you, haven't changed one bit," he grinned. He stepped forward to hug her, but she avoided his stretch. Martha looked back at the man for support. "Relax, Martha. Doctor!" Mickey exclaimed, embracing the time-lord with a man-hug. The Doctor thumped him on the back affectionately. "Mickey, Mickey, Mickey...how did you know it was me?".

"Well, not many people would wear something like _that_ and travel around in a blue box," he said, in his London accent.

"It really is you, isn't it? You've changed your face, and your eyes, and...everything," Martha whispered, shocked, but she let him hug her this time. River stood slightly behind the Doctor, not wanting to interrupt his moment of nostalgia, despite the constant downpour. He'd told her about the Master and 'the year that never was'.

"Where's Donna?" Martha inquired, looking carefully at River. The Doctor ignored her question. "Let me introduce you to Doctor River Song... an old friend of mine," he gestured. River stepped forward, shaking both of their hands.

"Just an old friend, sweetie?" she hissed in his ear, as she stepped back behind the Doctor, making him blush. "So, Martha Jones, what can we do for you? I assume it's something exciting," River asked, speaking on behalf of the Doctor.

"Come with me," she smiled.

* * *

Martha and Mickey took them to a small jeweller's shop, which by the look of it had been broken into. The windows were smashed and rings from the display were scattered over the floor. River bent down, and picked one up, before slipping it on her finger. "River...behave yourself," he hissed.

"Or what? I'm going to have a look around," she grinned. He sighed, as he noticed Martha staring at him.

"So is this why you called? To track down a burglar?' the Doctor asked.

"No, not just that. Last Wednesday, 22 people were reported missing, within a 5 mile circular radius from here,".

"Bit weird," the Doctor agreed.

"But that's not just it, either. They were all reported missing at the _same_ time, by the _same _person. When the police went to investigate, one of the clues they found was _this,_". She opened her hand to reveal a small green microchip. The Doctor snatched it from her hand.

"What's on it?" he asked, peering at it carefully. "Wait a second, this, this...has gallifreyan writing on it!". He scratched at the swirling shapes, checking if they were genuine.

"And that's why I called! When U.N.I.T tried reading them they couldn't because they had the _wrong_ technology. I figured that these can only be read by the TARDIS,".

"Martha Jones! Brilliant...just brilliant," he declared. "River, go back to the TARDIS and get her to read this, found out what it is about,". River walked back to them from what she was investigating, and caught the microchip as she passed.

"See you later, sweetie!" she called over her shoulder.

* * *

Mickey then informed the Doctor about how a receipt for the shop they were standing in, was found in all of the missing people's houses. They had all bought the microchip. "Are their anymore here?" the Doctor asked.

"No. We think only twenty-two were made and sold. So, what did it say on the microchip? On the outside?".

"It said 'Doctor" he replied. "Which is weird, really _weird_!'.

"Doctor? What happened to Donna?" she asked. The Doctor sighed.

"You remember the meta-crisis, yes? Where she was part-me, but their was another one of me, and, yes?". Martha nodded. "Well, you shouldn't have a time-lord inside a human, it just doesn't work! I mean, look at me and look at you. Completely different species! And yes, Donna was special, but I had to erase all her memories of me. She doesn't know who I am anymore," he replied sadly.

"And, what about River?" Mickey asked.

"Like I said, just an old friend of mine,".

"Really? All the time I was with you, you never mentioned a River Song. _And_ she called you 'sweetie'. The old Doctor wouldn't have let anyone call him 'sweetie' without a reason," Martha said suspiciously.

"She's my wife," the Doctor answered. Martha look at him, gobsmacked, and Mickey had his mouth wide open. "You have got to be kidding me," she whispered. He scratched his head, and screwed up his face. "Um...yes, no, kind of...why do people always have to ask difficult questions! Well, in an alternate reality, you see, on top of a pyramid...the whole universe was collapsing, and I got married - to River. It was one of those days," he rambled.

"Still been busy saving the universe then?" Mickey said.

"That is one thing I'm never going to stop doing!".

* * *

Back in the TARDIS, River was inserting the microchip into a small slot in the control desk. She twiddled with the controls on the scanner, until the details from the microchip came up. It was a letter addressed from the Judoon captain to the Buhra controller about confirmed permission to evacuate twenty-two humans from Earth, for testing, for twenty-two days. That couldn't be right, River thought. Since when do the Judoon give permission for anybody to do anything, especially testing. And why from the 21st century? She supposed that the 'Buhra' had left the microchip, so he wouldn't be arrested. Still, something didn't feel right, she thought. She switched the scanner off, and heard the TARDIS inside her head. 'Stay' it said. River walked over to the door's and heard it again. 'I've got to go find the Doctor, but I'll come back soon. I promise' River replied. She walked out into the grey street again, with its grey sky and grey rain. Doctor, she thought, couldn't you have brought us somewhere nicer? Suddenly, she noticed a grey figure out of her eye. She turned round, hand outstretched, already holding her gun. "You're coming with us, Melody Pond, dead or alive," he growled. She shot at the creature. And she shot at it again. But it didn't react. River turned round to run, but collided with another one of the creature's. She tried to dart round it, however, there was more. They seemed to walking out of the walls, hands out, all growling "Melody Pond. Melody Pond,". She shot wildly, despite it not having any effect. And then she felt a cold hand on her shoulder...

* * *

** Thanks for reading!**

**And please review. All you have to do is push the review button ;)**


End file.
